


Pride

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Adam is bisexual, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gay Pride, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam celebrates his first pride month since coming out as bisexual with his boyfriend Dom.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 8





	Pride

Adam swayed his hips to the heavy beat of the music as Dom took another sip of his beer and laughed as the older man stuck his tounge out.

Adam had a few to many drinks and was beginning to get tipsy.

Tonight they were celebrating the first day of pride month at a local gay bar the scene was lively and filled with laughter.

Dom couldnt help smiling he felt so happy to be apart of the LGBTQ community he felt so proud to be genderlud and he felt even prouder of his boyfriend Adam who had recently come out as bisexual after years of doubt and shame. 

This was his first pride month Adam would spend out of the closet and he was enjoying it to the fullest, it made Dom's heart up with so much joy to see Adam smiling and enjoying himself.

Dom knew how hard it was for him to come out to his family luckly they were very supportive of their son and his new lover.

Dom was so proud of how far Adam had come along in finaly accepting himself and his sexuality.

❤💙💚💛💜💖

End


End file.
